Katara's Family
by Aruka Ten
Summary: ok, first fanfic, hope you guys like it. It's about how Katara and Zuko have a family, so yeh. And this was inspired by a dream i had. So, yeh, please read! This is for all you Zutara fanz! Cauz i'm one too!


Avatar Fanfiction: The Island of Unitar, Necenta, and Felneon

**A/N:** i had a dream and this was it, it's not finished but i hope to get all the details, read on for some good stuff. R&R please!!!

Written in the perspective of Katara

"Now what?" I said to Sokka, who was apparently the "master mind" of this mission to save Gran Gran. Sokka, my brother, Zuko, my husband, Koda, my son, and I were at one of the Fire Nation prisons. Gran Gran had been taken for a prisoner of the Southern Water Tribe. She was only a few steps away; the only thing keeping us was Koda. He wouldn't stop crying, probably because he's looking at his father, but he's not being held by him. Zuko and Koda have a very close bond for a three month old baby and his father. I had to find a way to make him stop. Zuko couldn't hold him now, but he could talk to him. None of the Guards were around to hear, so why not try it, we have nothing to lose.

"Zuko, start speaking to Koda. Maybe your voice will sooth him."

"What, no. Someone might hear me," Zuko said in a whispering, but still at a high volume way.

"Well, if you don't say something then someone will really hear him, and you know what your father said if he found us." Lord Ozai was not the greatest father-in-law. After Zuko and I told him that we were getting married, he told us to leave the Fire Nation, and if we ever returned, he would take all of our children and raise them as Fire Nation, and hide the fact that they were also half Water Tribe. As a member of the royal family, Zuko was bound to have firebending children. But with me being a waterbender, we had no idea if Koda would be a firebender only, or if he was both a fire and waterbender.

"Zuko! Say something to your son!"

In a small voice he responded," What I'm supposed to say to him?"

"Something that would stop him from crying." He started very softly saying how Koda was a wonderful and obedient son and how if he didn't stop crying, that he would have to go stay with Grandpa Ozi. Koda can't understand the Language of Adults (normal words), but for one moment, I think he understood that he would not be seeing his parents if he didn't stop crying. Koda stopped after Zuko was done taking to him and we continued with the mission. Gran Gran was in Cell 396. Sokka had previously snuck into the prisoner record room. Suki was waiting outside the prison to keep watch. I should have left Koda with her. His aunt was like a baby charmer. One second he could be screaming his head of and then when Aunt Suki walks into the room he's half way asleep.

By now Zuko was standing in from of Gran Gran's prison cell trying to melt the metal with his firebending, but so far that wasn't working. I thought that if I could hit the lock with ice, it would break open. I handed Koda to his father and said," Here, let me try." Zuko gave me a look as if to say," I was working on that," in a rhythmic way. I opened my pouch and took out a handful of water and tossed it into the air. When it was about to splash down on me I froze it and hurled it at the lock on the door. Success: the lock was hanging by a scrap of metal by the time I was finished. Koda looked at me almost as if I had hit him with the ice instead. He hadn't seen me waterbend, and since I was the strongest waterbender, he was shocked by what I had done. I didn't get it; he'd seen his father do firebending during his training, why didn't he act the same way? Koda already knew how to make little spurts of fire come from his hands (which totally freaked me out; what if he burned himself?!?!). I just hoped that he could waterbend.

I rushed in the cell with Sokka and Zuko at my heels, intent on releasing Gran Gran. She looked powerful still, with her feet on the floor and her hands in a fighting position.

Sokka called out," Gran Gran, no it's us, Katara and Sokka!" She was not facing us; she was facing Zuko and Koda, who Zuko was still holding.

I said to her," It's ok; he's not here to hurt you, he's here to help you. He's my husband and he's holding you great grandchild." I took Koda from him and handed him to her. She took him and studied him for quite a while. It's was almost like she was examining him for proof of something.

When she was handing him back to me she said," He's going to be a waterbender like you." I almost screamed because I knew that Gran Gran could tell that I was a waterbender by just looking at me when I was a baby and look! She was right!

I realized that we had stayed in the prison a lot longer than what we had planned and I was sure that Suki was starting to worry.

I turned to Sokka and said," We have to leave right now. We've stayed for to long. Help Gran Gran and I'll go scope out the hall to see if any guards are there." I ran out into the hall and surprisingly no one was there but me. We must have come at the right time, because I think it was lunch time by now. No wonder Koda was crying, I hadn't fed him since this morning. Poor Koda, we needed to get out of here so that I could feed him.

I ran back into the cell and said to Sokka," We have to leave now, while no one is in the halls. Now!" I hadn't realized how scary I sounded until Sokka made a face that only appeared when he was really afraid. Zuko had a face that was almost as if he had melted. Koda was dangling from Zuko's grasp around his waist with no expression. Gran Gran understood how urgent I was trying to be and started walking to the door.

I started to see a thin figure in the distance, guessing that it was Suki waving her hand in the air. Gran Gran almost pumbled her to the ground, just before Sokka told her about Suki. She looked at both of us and said something under her breath. I'm guessing she said something like; those kids are growing up too fast, or, how long was I in that jail cell?

Suki was somewhat surprised to see Zuko holding Koda as I was running up, with water out of my pouch, and stomping on the ground. She whipped her head around and saw what I was being so defensive about. It was a fire nation ship, they were about to crash into the island we were on. I put my hands up and the water went up into the air and froze against the ship's front end. I knew the Fire Nation would be here some how. I just knew that they wouldn't leave all of their prison cells holding almost all of its outside nation prisoners unguarded.

The soldiers started burning the ice because it was holding the door closed to the ship. Zuko, naturally, stepped in front of me, (probable still thinking I was pregnant, which then, he wouldn't even let Sokka in to see me alone) and said," Don't worry, you take Koda and show Gran Gran were she'll be safe to walk with Suki." Suki must have overheard him and started guiding Gran Gran over to the cliff path we had waked on from the secret beach we landed on. Sokka ran over from Suki's side and grabbed Koda from my arms and said," Come on, you know he can take them alone. You need to help Gran Gran more than you need to help him!" I replied," I know, I just haven't been in battle for so long. Please can you just help Gran Gran and hold Koda until I'm done, please?" He looked at me like we were five when he wanted to go practice throwing his boomerang and he was asking me to do his chores. This time it didn't work. I told him," Why can't you hold him? He's your nephew! Please help me just his once." He finally gave in and walked away sulking. Yes, now was the time for me to kick some Fire Nation butt without scaring my child.

The second I turned around from watching Sokka walk away with Koda, Fire Nation soldiers were everywhere. I looked at Zuko who was in full combat mode and didn't even notice my glance over to him. Soldiers must have taken that as a weak point and sped over to try and catch me by surprised. Didn't work. If they hidden run away, they either ended up on the floor, paralyzed from my ice attack, or in the air being hold up by very thin ice. Now the rest of the annoying pest to action and bounded toward me fueled by me, a women the age of eighteen, take down so many soldiers in so little time. I took one step forward and began collecting more water from the puddle water at my feet. The head Fire General was telling someone to do something, something that I would have to stop before it went anywhere. The man he was taking to came of the ship, but was walking in the opposite direction than the other soldiers. This worried me. The Fire benders started to create a wall around me, I was covered with water and started moving as if to walk right through the wall of people.

The water around me moved with me and whenever fire was shot at me, it bounced off into another direction. One quick stop for air and then I ran. I ran after the man who would do something to hurt me and my family and jumped on him. Zuko saw me jump and land on him and easily finished the man he was fighting and ran over. He said to me," What are you doing, we need to leave right now. Look all of them are going back onto the ship, let's go." He didn't even give me a chance to speak before he swept me off my feet and into his arms. By then the water that surrounded me had dissolved into my pouch and he walked me over, set me down on me feet, and held my hand and started running.

We cot up with Suki, Gran Gran, Koda, and Sokka in no time. Sokka handed Koda to his father because some how he had started crying and Sokka had no idea how to deal with him. Zuko saw that I wanted to hold Koda and walked over to me, and while holding Koda rapped his arm around my waist.

"I saw how you checked on me after giving Koda to your brother. I love you for being so protective of your family. But you know that you don't have to do that. I can protect all of us, including Sokka and his family. And your grandmother."

"I know you can. I just wanted to see that you could hold then off all by yourself. And now I'm convinced that you can, and maybe next time I'll go with the others." Saying this made me think for a minute, what if I didn't go the next time and something bad happen to me? What would happen to Koda and Zuko? That thought ended when Zuko leaned down and kissed me. I loved it when he kissed me because he did it so romantically. He kissed me slow, and for a while before he pulled away to say something to me," Who would ever get tired of kissing you?"

We stop to make camp on one of the bulges in the road/ stairway we were traveling on. Sokka and Suki's tent was finished before Zuko's and mine so they had to put up Gran Gran's. The reason their tent was built faster was because one: they didn't have a sleeping baby, and two: because their tent was about a third smaller than ours'. After setting up all the tents Zuko and Sokka started a fire in the middle of all the tents to keep it from being blown out by the wind. In the mean time, Suki and I helped Gran Gran look for things to cook over the fire. We went down to the beach and waited into the water with our arms free. I had left Koda in the tent sleeping. I knew if anything was wrong Zuko would have a heart attack running to the tent. Being a Water Bender helped when looking for food in the ocean. All you had to do was first lift the water then hold it there long enough for Suki to run out and grab the food in that part of the water. That was simple and we finished in a half hour.

By the time we got back to camp, it was completely dark except for the fire the guys had made earlier. I started to cook dinner when Zuko came out of our tent with Koda in his arms, thankfully sleeping. He sat down next to me, close to the fire, and draped his arm across my shoulders. He handed my Koda and said," I love you. The way that you are strong, the way that you are a wonderful mother, and the way that you are you. Why would I ever want to go live in the Fire Nation and be a lord, when you can't come with me?" Without saying a word I leaned into his chest and laid there for a while. Nothing could make this moment better, I thought to myself. At that point, Zuko leaned over and let me fall to his lap with Koda on my belly and kissed me so long that I almost pulled away to breathe. I could tell that I really did love him, and would do anything for him. But just remembering how I use to hate him hurt. That was the only thing that I would regret forever.

After lying there, just staring at him, I suddenly felt so tired that I fainted, right there in his lap. Koda, I could feel on my some what hard belly was being moved. Some one's arms were underneath me, and I was floating almost in mid arm.

The next thing I know, it's morning, and Zuko is next to me in our bed/sleeping bag. Koda is at the head of the bed, just where I heard his quiet little baby snore coming from last night. I could tell that it was morning because the inside of the tent was lighter now then it was last night. Zuko, of course was awake( I felt so lazy when I wasn't the first one up in the morning), but since I knew he was worried about me I didn't bug him about it. After a minute of me inspecting the tent, Zuko smiled at me and said in a low but still easy to hear voice," So, what happen to you last night?"

"I guess I was just really tired," I retorted with a hint of wariness in my voice.

" From what? Oh crap, from the Battle! I knew you shouldn't have fought with them."

"What no, I was perfectly fine with the battle, maybe it was just from getting dinner." I was thinking to myself as I said this, yeh right, who am I kidding. That was true, I was tired after the battle, but I thought it would go away with time. I didn't expect to be tired after it, but I had just given birth three months ago, I guess I just needed more time to recover. No, I need to start training Koda for being a Water Bender.

"Maybe we'll rest today. You look overly tired. I don't want you passing out on me again. That almost killed me. One second you're looking at me and I turn my head for a split second, and you were limp. Anyway, let's get dressed and go outside to tell the others that you're ok," Zuko said this like it was a chore, that didn't make me happy.

Suki was the first to confront me about last night, only she was talking about something else," So after Zuko put you in the tent, I fed Koda his favorite, fish and carrots, I hope that's ok."

"Oh, no, that fine, thank you for helping out, I'm sorry for scaring everybody like that," saying half to Suki and half to the group. I walked up to Gran Gran and asked her," So how did you sleep last night? Everything ok in your tent?" She looked at me for a minute, I thought to myself, jeez, I hope Gran Gran has become one of those people who don't talk that much, and said," Fine, where are we going to now?"

"Oh, um, all of us are going home, including you. After telling the Fire Lord that Zuko and I were getting married he banished us from the Fire Nation. We were just leaving when we heard that you had been captured and came to rescue you. So we're almost to the border of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, we'll be home in about a month," I said the last sentence with excitement because I hadn't been home since last year to stop in and tell my father that I was getting married.

But, that was a past memory, and my father now lives with his war buddies in one of the igloos in the village roughly close to the center of it for easy access to the bon fire area for cooking large meals. This is the daily routine for my father. First thing to do, wake up yourself and everybody in the room with a nice big yon. Then, go out and cook breakfast with last night's catch. Third, sit back and watch all the others do what they have been doing for their whole lives. And that is what he does everyday. I guess you could call it a "nursing home" if you mean nurse yourself. But he likes it, and he didn't like coming home to an empty house after Sokka and I left with . . . . . . . . . . well, you know, him? Fine, Anng, the last Air Bender, The Avatar! The one man, or boy, who I feel in love with when I was stupid who then ran away to marry my friend Toft. She was the only girl I would see for a hole two years! Forget it, I have a family of my own and my brother's soon to be expanded family, it's so exciting, Suki is due in five months, and my Gran Gran and my father, and all his buddies.

Speaking of Suki's pregnancy, I wonder if it's a girl or a boy. Because if it was a boy, then Koda would have a cousin he could be friends with while we travel together, we do travel a lot together. But if it was a girl, one, Sokka would jump up and down with glee( he really wants a girl, I don't know why, boys are really fun to have. Oh wait, I know. He wants to be like dad when my mother had me, overprotective, the man in the family), and two Koda would also have a little girl in his life to show him the other side of life, well, from a younger perspective.

I walked around the camp and started pulling down the tents, this was my job, which was sometimes hard, and Sokka and Zuko would pack them up and put them away for the walk. Suki would help make sure that the fire from last night was out, Koda would just sit there looking all cute, you know a job of a baby is the hardest one ever, you have to look adorable all the time, yeh right, that comes naturally. But there was nothing to do for Gran Gran except keep an eye on Koda, which I could tell from a distance she was having a fun time doing. Now that everything was done and put away on the packs, it was time to head out.

**A/N:** hope u guys liked this, i'm starting to find more stuff to write about and this took about a year, so yeh, might be a while before i find something good for this. if anyone wants to beta, send me a message, and look at my other story in the process of becoming a fanfic about **TWILIGHT!!!!**u know, if u want, lol. :)


End file.
